Scream and Shot
by Ajisai HiME
Summary: Shizuru est une célèbre icône de la mode mondialement connue. Les plus grands créateurs se l'arrachent, mais son succès baisse lorsqu'une mystérieuse mannequin fait son apparition. Son nom, Rin Ayanami. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle, mais qui est elle donc ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, hey ! Voici une nouvelle petite fic, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Ca faisait un petit moment que je voulais tenter d'écrire quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne m'étais jamais jetée à l'eau.

Pour Help me please ! Il y aura une suite, quand ? Je ne sais pas, désolée ! ^^' Quand l'inspiration reviendra ...

Cette fic se fera en deux temps normalement. J'aimerais faire un petit CrossOver avec la série Glee, toujours dans le monde de la mode ^^.

_**Scream and Shot Chapitre 1**_

_**Pairing :**_ Natsuki x Shizuru / Natsuki x Takeda / Mai x Reito / Tate x Shiho / Nina x Sergei / Mashiro x Arika

_**Summary :**_ Shizuru est une célèbre icône de la mode mondialement connue. Les plus grands créateurs se l'arrachent, mais son succès baisse lorsqu'une mystérieuse mannequin fait son apparition. Son nom, Natsuki Kruger. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle, mais qui est elle donc ?

_**Shizuru Team : **_

Shizuru : Mannequin pour le concours de Miss Univers

Arika : Mannequin dans la boite de Shizuru

Tate : Photographe de Shizuru

Sergei : Garde du corps de Shizuru

Reito : Manager de Shizuru.

Haruka : Directrice de l'agence où se trouve Natsuki et Shizuru

Yukino : Photographe

_**Natsuki Team :**_

Natsuki : Mannequin pour le concours de Miss Univers

Nao : Styliste de Natsuki

Mai : Photographe de Natsuki

Takeda : Champion de Kendo est copain de Natsuki

Midori : Manager de Natsuki

Nina : Mannequin dans la boite de Natsuki

_**PoV Shizuru :**_

Tout autour de moi résonnait le bruit du flash des appareils photos. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que ces lueurs fugitives qui s'imprimaient sur ma rétine de façon. Un sourire commercial ornait mes lèvres tandis que je prenais les différentes poses devant l'objectif selon les différentes demandes du photographe.

J'avais été repérée par Reito Kanzaki lors de ma dernière année au lycée de Fuuka. Il était venu m'aborder alors que je sortais du lycée et m'avait proposé d'aller manger un morceau. Méfiante, j'avais refusé, mais il avait insisté. J'avais alors soupiré d'agacement et accepté son offre à une seule condition : que l'on aille dans un endroit fréquenté. Il avait rit et avait accepté ma requête. Nous étions allés dans un petit salon de thé qui se trouvait à une rue de mon lycée et qui était assez fréquenté par les étudiants. Nous nous étions installé et nous avions commandé. J'avais pris un thé au jasmin et une petite tartelette aux fraises tandis que Reito avait prit un café noir. Tandis que nous attendions nos commandes, il m'avait tendu une carte. Je l'avais saisi, intriguée et tandis que je la parcourais, mes yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise.

Au moment où je relevais le regard vers lui, une serveuse nous apporta nos commandes. Il m'avait fait un petit sourire et m'avait fait signe de patienter. J'avais commencé à siroter mon thé et avait attendu patiemment qu'il commence à parler. Ce n'est que lorsque la serveuse fut partie qu'il commença :

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Reito Kanzaki. Je suis manager pour le magazine HiME comme tu as pu le constater. Ça fait un petit moment que je t'ai remarqué et je me demandais si devenir mannequin t'intéresserais. Tu as le physique qu'il faut, et je pense que tu as le caractère aussi. Tu progresserais rapidement dans le métier … »

J'étais étonnée par sa proposition. Il était vrai que l'on m'avait souvent complimenté sur mon physique, et que les gens se retournaient sur mon passage, mais de là à devenir mannequin, je ne savais pas … Devenir mannequin était le rêve de beaucoup de jeunes filles dont je faisais parti, mais je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire.

J'avais aussi besoin d'argent. Mon père était malade et j'avais besoin d'argent, mais mon travail en tant que Présidente du conseil des élèves me prenait déjà énormément de temps …

Devenir mannequin était tentant, mais je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire.

« -Je ne sais vraiment pas … C'est une proposition tentante, mais ... »

« -Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu auras décidé quoi faire, appel moi, tu as ma carte. Me répondit Reito avec un grand sourire. »

« -Merci, Monsieur Kanzaki, soufflais-je soulagé. »

« -Reito. Ne me remercie pas. Je sais par quoi tu passes. »

Il se leva et partit payer. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et me proposa de me ramener. Je refusais, prétextant que je n'habitais pas très loin. Il acquiesça et me fit un petit signe de la main avant de partir. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, je partie dans la direction inverse. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et un petit peu de marche ne me ferait pas de mal. Je pesais le pour et le contre de la proposition de Reito. Le salaire que je pourrais gagner m'aiderais à payer les frais d'hospitalisation de mon père. Je commençais à accélérer le pas et arrivais chez moi rapidement. Je montais quatre à quatre les marches de l'appartement et ouvris la porte à la volé. Au moment où je pénétrais dans l'appartement quelque chose me frappa. Je m'avançais lentement à travers la pièce d'un pas incertain et arrivé au centre, je vis mon père étalé par terre. Je poussais un hurlement de détresse avant de m'élancer à ses côtés. Je pris son pouls et vérifiais qu'il n'avait rien. Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro des urgences. Dès la première sonnerie, quelqu'un me répondit :

« -Allô, urgence de Fuuka j'écoute ? »

« -Allô ? J'ai besoin d'aide ! Mon père à fait un malaise ! Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais il a un problème au cœur ! »

« -Veuillez patienter s'il vous plait, nous envoyons une ambulance d'urgence, pouvez vous me donner votre adresse ? »

« -Oui, nous sommes 6 rue Hokusai ! Dépêchez vous s'il vous plait ! »

« -Avez vous fait les gestes de premiers secours ? »

« -Je euuh non ... »

« -Alors, vérifiez qu'il n'ai rien subit, pas de choque puis mettez le en Position latérale de secours. »

«-Je, voilà c'est fait ! »

« -Il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre les secours maintenant, ils arriveront dans 5 minutes chez vous. »

« … Zuru ! Shizuru ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

La voix de Reito me sortit de mes pensées et me ramena au présent. Je clignais des yeux avant de me rappeler l'endroit où je me trouvais. Après le shooting photo que j'avais fais toute à l'heure, nous avions décidais d'aller au Sunrise pour prendre un petit verre, histoire de décompresser de la journée. Je jouais un instant avec mon verre, puis je relevais les yeux vers l'homme en face de moi. Ses traits reflétaient son inquiétude et son ton ne me trompait pas. Je me forçais à sourire et lui répondis :

« -Ara, ça va Reito, je te jure. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée à cause du shooting. »

« -Tu es sûre ? Tu veux rentrer, Shizuru ? »

« -Oui, désolée. Je vais rentrer, bonne soirée. Lui dis-je en me levant. »

Il se leva et me fit la bise avant de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture. Il attendit que je sois installé avant de me faire un petit signe de la main et de retourner dans le bar. Je démarrais la voiture et rentrais tranquillement chez moi. En chemin, une petite migraine me prit et je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi. J'arrivais rapidement dans le grand parking et je garais ma voiture à sa place habituelle, sous un vieux cerisier qui ne fleurissait plus depuis longtemps. Je sortit de la voiture et observais le ciel tout en appréciant la fine brise du soir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait attention à ce genre de détails.

Je restais là encore un petit moment à apprécier la brise lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange derrière moi. Je me retournais et ne vis personne. Je commençais à retourner vers l'immeuble lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tirer en arrière. Je ne pus crier car une main se posa sur ma bouche, empêchant tous sons de sortir de ma bouche. Je tentais de me débattre, mais une lame se plaça sous ma gorge. Des sueurs froides descendirent le long de mon dos tandis que mon agresseur me forçait à le suivre. Il se plaça derrière moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

« -Ça faisait si longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer, Shizuru … A cause de toi, ma copine n'a pas eu le job qu'elle voulait et s'est suicidée ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! Tu n'es pas si belle que ça, Fujino ! Tu es même laide ! »

A ces mots, j'écarquillais les yeux. Je ne savais pas tout ça. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux tandis que j'essayais de parler :

« -Excusez moi … »

« -Je m'en tape de tes excuses ! Me coupa l'homme avec brutalité. »

« -Mais … tentais-je à nouveau. »

« -Ta gueule ! »

L'homme me mit une gifle et je tombais à terre sous la violence du coup. Il me saisit au col pour me relever et hurla de façon démentielle :

« -Je vais montrer au monde entier à quel point leurs idole est laide, à quel point elle est fausse ! »

Il me saisit le visage et le tourna. A peine l'eut il fait que des phares s'allumèrent de toutes part. L'homme qui m'avait kidnappé portait un masque blanc et avait une tenue noire. Un bonnet recouvrait ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers les personnes présentes et leurs demanda :

« -Vous êtes prêt ? Allez y ! »

Elles commencèrent à me lancer des tomates et autres projectiles. Lorsque la première m'atteignit, je serrais les dents, retenant un sanglot. Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre. Ce n'était pas ma faute si cette fille n'avait pas eu le rôle dans cette publicité ! Je relevais les yeux et les plantaient dans ceux de mon kidnappeur. Je n'allais pas leurs donner la satisfaction de plier. Je ne détournerais pas le regard. L'homme serra les dents et s'approcha de moi à nouveau. Il me gifla à nouveau, et me hurla dessus :

« -COMMENT TU PEUX ENCORE GARDER CETTE EXPRESSION ALORS QUE TU AS TUE YUUKI ?! C'EST TA FAUTE SI ELLE S'EST SUICIDEE ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS EXISTE, RIEN DE TOUT CELA NE SE SERAIT PASSE ! »

Calmement, je pris la parole :

« -Si ta Yuuki n'a pas eu le rôle, ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Il devait lui manquer quelque chose. »

L'homme ivre de rage après mes paroles s'approcha de moi et me tira les cheveux avant de me soulever de terre. Il me murmura :

« -Tu n'es qu'une petite pute … Tu dois baiser ces mecs pour que tu puisses avoir autant de boulot. Qui voudrait de toi sinon ? »

Ces mots me firent glousser. Combien de fois les avais-je entendu par des mannequins jalouses qui n'avaient pas les rôles qu'elles souhaitaient ? Je relevais le regard vers l'homme et murmurais :

« -Si tu crois réellement que ces mots vont faire revenir Yuuki, tu te trompes … Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle s'est suicidée … »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que mon agresseur m'empoigna par les cheveux et me souleva de terre. Il m'approcha de son visage et me cracha avec violence « Tu vas crever sale petite conne ! » Avant de me jeter au sol. Il leva son bras et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur moi, quelqu'un le retint.

C'était une jeune femme. Sa silhouette svelte se détachait parfaitement à la lueur des phares des voitures. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage car elle était en contre jour. Je pouvais seulement apercevoir une longue chevelure sombre qui se balançait au grès du vent. Je pus sentir qu'elle m'observait, puis elle se tourna vers l'homme et lui dit :

« -Il suffit ! Laissez là. »

Elle avait une voix rauque et autoritaire. L'homme se tourna vers elle et souffla de rage :

« -T'es qui toi pour te mêler de mes affaires ?! Dégage ! »

La jeune femme se massa les tempes en soupirant :

« -Alalalala … Les hommes, toujours aussi macho ! »

« -Qu'est ce tu viens de dire là ? S'étrangla mon agresseur »

Il me lâcha et se tourna vers ma sauveuse. Il commença à la menacer, mais elle lui montra un objet. C'était un portable. Elle reprit la parole :

« -Tu devrais la lâcher où j'appelle les flics. Je pense qu'ils seraient ravis de te prendre ... »

L'homme blanchit et me relâcha avant de partir en courant et nous insultant ma sauveuse et moi. Je tentais de me relever, mais un vertige me prit et je retombais. J'avais la tête qui tournait et je n'arrivais pas à tenir debout. La jeune femme se pencha vers moi et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, mais je rechutais immédiatement. Je levais les yeux vers elle, mais j'avais la vision trouble. La seule chose que je remarquais avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut deux orbes émeraudes qui me regardaient avec angoisse.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans mon lit. Je me demandais comment j'avais réussi à atterrir ici. Je tentais de me lever, mais une douleur lancinante me prit dans tout le corps. Mon agresseur ne m'avait pas loupé. Je n'allait pas pouvoir bouger durant un petit moment, mais je me forçais. J'arrivais à aller jusqu'à ma fenêtre et ouvris les volets. Je fus surprise de voir le soleil si haut dans le ciel et je regardais mon radio réveil. Je faillis m'étouffer. Il était midi passé et j'avais un shooting photo à faire aujourd'hui. Je me traînais comme je le pus jusqu'à la cuisine. Arrivée dans la pièce, je vis qu'un petit mot était mis en évidence sur la table. Je m'en approchais et le pris. Je le parcourus rapidement du regard et les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire.

La jeune femme qui m'avait sauvé m'avait ramené chez moi, puis elle était repartie. Je ne savais ni son nom, et je ne connaissais pas son visage. La seule chose dont je me souvenais, c'était deux orbes émeraudes. Cela n'allait pas m'aider à la retrouver …

Je me préparais un café noir bien serré que je bus rapidement avant d'aller à la douche. Je fus vite prête et j'appelais Reito pour le prévenir de mon retard. Celui-ci était paniqué. Il avait eu peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave. Je le rassurais et lui dit que je lui expliquerais après le Shooting.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver à l'agence et mon manager vint immédiatement à ma rencontre. Reito avait le visage inquiet et les traits fatigués. Alors que l'on se dirigeait vers ma loge, il m'expliqua :

« -Hier soir, j'ai reçus un étrange coup de fils d'une personne qui disait que tu avait été agressée … Comment vas-tu ? Il ne t'ait rien arrivé ? »

« -Ara Reito, ça va. Plus de peur que de mal ... »

« -Je vais devoir t'assigner un garde du corps, je suis désolée Shizuru. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais tu es en danger. Ce qui t'ait arrivé hier soir le prouve. »

Je soupirais, Reito avait raison. Sans la mystérieuse inconnue qui m'avait sauvé, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui … Je lui fis comprendre que j'étais du même avis, malgré mes réticences à avoir un garde du corps, 24h/24. Il me sourit et embraya sur un autre sujet :

« -Au fait Shizuru ! Tu vas avoir une nouvelle partenaire. C'est une jeune fille avec un grand potentiel, vous allez travailler ensemble sur plusieurs projets pour que tu puisses la guider. Elle s'appelle Rin Ayanami. Vient, suis moi, je vais te la présenter. »

Je le regardais, étonnée, qu'il me colle une nouvelle mannequin entre le pattes. C'était la première fois qu'il me le faisait. Je le suivis tout de même intriguée de savoir qui était cette jeune fille que l'on m'assignait de force. Une fois devant la loge, il toqua à la porte et une voix lui répondit qu'il pouvait entrer.

Reito poussa la porte et entra dans la petite pièce. Je le suivit et entrais à sa suite. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la nouvelle recrue, une étrange sensation me prit. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Je ne savais pas.

Elle avait de long cheveux ébènes aux reflets bleuté et possédait de magnifiques yeux gris. Elle était plutôt grande et avait une jolie silhouette. Je la détaillais un petit moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle toussote, gênée par mon inspection. Elle était légèrement rouge et était vraiment adorable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant comme ça.

Je me repris, ce n'était pas le moment de penser tout ça. Je lui tendis la main tout en m'excusant de mon comportement. Elle me la serra et accepta mes excuses. Nous préparâmes rapidement, puis nous dirigeâmes vers le plateau ou se déroulait le Shooting.

Rin était vêtue d'un mini short noir et d'un chemisier blanc qui s'arrêtait au niveau du nombril ainsi que de lunettes de soleil. Ainsi vêtue, elle ressemblait à une flic sexy.

Moi, j'étais vêtue d'un slim noir et d'une veste comme les serveurs de café.

Bien que ma tenue soit plus soft que celle de Rin, elle n'en restait pas moins sexy. Lorsqu'il nous vit, Reito nous complimenta sur notre beauté. Je rougis légèrement tandis que Natsuki restait de marbre.

Yuichi Tate notre photographe nous attendait depuis un petit moment déjà. Je m'excusais de mon retard. Il me fit signe que ça allait, mais restait d'humeur grognon. Il fit les derniers réglages avant de nous demander :

« -Shizuru, passe derrière Rin et enroule tes bras autour d'elle de façon possessive ! Rin, toi prend une attitude provocatrice ! Oui, voilà ! Comme ça ! »

Je fis serpenter mes mains autour de son corps frêle et la serrer contre moi de façon possessive, tandis que elle prenait une pose provocatrice. Je regardais l'objectif avec un air de 'pas touche ! C'est à moi'. Je sentis que la jeune femme dans mes bras était crispée. Je me rapprochais de son oreille et lui murmurais :

« -Calme toi, ce n'est qu'un Shooting photo pour un magazine ... »

Je la sentis frissonner contre moi et retint un petit sourire. Au moins, je ne la laissais pas indifférente.

La séance se termina rapidement et Reito vint nous voir pour nous féliciter :

« -Bravo les filles ! Vous étiez vraiment magnifiques et vous vous complétiez parfaitement ! »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et retournais dans la loge pour me changer. Alors que Rin se changeait en même temps que moi, je lui demandais :

« -Tu as pensé quoi de cette première séance photo ? Ce n'était pas trop dur ? »

« -Ça va, me répondit-elle. Dit, tu fais souvent des Shootings dans ce genre ? »

Je rigolais un peu devant sa mine gênée et cette dernière me râla après avant de se mettre à bouder.

« -Kannin na, Rin, mais tu étais trop adorable. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'en fais pas souvent. La plupart du temps, je suis seule pour les Shooting. »

A l'entente du début de ma phrase, la jeune femme à mes côté maugréa et rougit un peu plus. Son téléphone vibra et elle répondit :

« -Allô ? Takeda ? Oui, j'ai fini, j'arrive ! »

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle se tourna vers moi et s'excusa :

« -Désolée, je dois y aller. J'ai mon copain qui m'attend en bas pour fêter mon premier Shooting. Bye ! A la prochaine, Fujino-Senpai ! »

Puis elle partit en coup de vent. Une fois seule, je me mis à sourire. Finalement, ça allait être intéressant. Cette petite nouvelle avait du potentiel à exploiter.

Petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :) Merci, et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Ch'alut à tous et à toutes ! Voici un nouveau Chapitre de Scream and Shot. En espérant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ! Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :)

Sinon, je ne sais pas quand je posterais ... L'histoire comportera 6 chapitres. Ils ne sont pas écrit et je ne sais pas quand je les écrirais. Il y a les révisions pour le BAC blanc qui arrive dans deux semaines déjà, puis le BAC cash.

Scream and Shot Chapitre 2

PoV Shizuru :

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que Rin et moi travaillons ensemble. La jeune femme apprenait rapidement et était de plus en plus à l'aise devant l'objectif. Elle ne rechignait plus lorsque le photographe lui demandait telle ou telle pose assez osée. Rin intriguait de plus en plus les créateurs et j'avais de moins en moins de succès. J'avais beau être une icône du monde de la mode et le travail ne manquait pas encore, mais le fait d'être doublée par une nouvelle m'énervait.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle et la foudroyait du regard. Je profitais du fait qu'elle soit occupée pour la détailler. Elle était grande, élancée et avait une allure féline qui attirait les regards. Elle avait de jolies formes là ou il y avait besoin et la robe noire qu'elle portait la moulait parfaitement sans en dévoiler trop. Ses yeux d'un gris tempête m'hypnotisaient et je voulais m'y noyer si je le pouvais ... A cette pensée, je me mis une gifle mentale. Mais à quoi est ce que je pensais ?! Rin était certes mon type de fille, mais il ne fallait pas que je craque ! Il fallait que je la fasse disparaitre !

Tout à coup son regard croisa le mien, envoûtant. Mon coeur s'affola tandis que le mien dévia sur ses lèvres rouges et pleines qui devant mon geste se relevèrent en un sourire. Je maudis interieurement ma faiblesse tandis que je serrais les poings. Mon regard se durçit tandis que je pensais que je pensais à une façon de la faire disparaitre.

Reito qui se tenait à mes côtés remarqua mon état et me mit une main appaisante sur l'épaule. Ce geste me rassura, mais ne fit en rien baisser ma rage. Je lançais un regard au brun à côté de moi et lui demandais silencieusement de m'aider. Il me répondit par un regard interrogateur et je désignais Rin de façon discrète. Il haussa les sourcils et me fit signe que j'étais folle. Je haussais les épaules et lui fis signe de laisser tomber, que je me débrouillerais seule.

Le shooting s'était finit durant notre échange silencieux à Reito et moi. Du coin de l'oeuil je vis Rin s'avancer vers nous, un grand sourire collé au visage. Ses joues étaient rosées par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir et je la trouvais absolument adorable. De nouveau ses pensées. Je secouais la tête et lui fis un faux sourire en retour.

Lorsqu'elle fut à seulement deux mètre de nous, je remarquais certains détails de sa robe comme le fait que des perles grises venaient réhausser la couleur de ses yeux et que des motifs légers ornaient sa robe. Je ne pus être qu'admiratrice devant le travail que Yuuki Nao, la styliste de Shizuru avait fournit. Le résultat était magnifique. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle deviendrais rapidement quelqu'un de connut.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, je n'avais fais que l'apercevoir au loin durant des réceptions mondaines. Lors de ses soirées j'étais tellement accaparée que je ne pouvais pas aller la voir.

"-Tu as fais un excellent boulot, Rin. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Shizuru ?"

La voix de Reito me sortit à nouveau de mes pensées. C'était une manie ou quoi ? Je soupirais et acquieçais mollement. Mon ami me lança un coup de coude dans les côtes et me lança un regard, ce à quoi je répondis par un haussement d'épaules. Rin, elle me regardait l'air peinée. Je l'ignorais et me tournais vers Reito qui avait reccomencer à parler :

"- Au fait, ce soir il y a une fête. Rin et toi y êtes invitées, Shizuru. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, c'est l'agence qui a tout organiser."

Je soupirais. Encore une ses soirée ennuyante ... Je baillais déjà d'avance. Cette torture devenait supportable lorsque Lee Chae Rin était là. Lee était la leader du groupe de Kpop 2NE1, plus connue sous le nom de CL.

J'avais connu la jeune femme à l'une de ses fêtes. Je m'ennuyais et alors que je parlais à une énième personne qui étaient intéressées par mes services, la jeune femme avait déboulé, totalement ivre et m'avait entrainé sur la piste de danse. D'abord surprise, je n'avais pas réagit, puis je m'étais laissée aller. Cette distraction me faisait le plus grand bien. J'avais observé la jeune femme qui m'avait 'enlevé' et souris devant son air concentré. Puis elle avait levé les yeux vers moi et avait commencé à râler. Devant sa moue énervée, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, m'attirant encore plus ses foudres. Par la suite, nous nous étions revues à d'autres fêtes ou salons donnés et nous nous étions liées d'amitié au grand damn de Reito.

Puis, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Reito dit :

"-Il y aura Lee ce soir ..."

A cette nouvelle, mon visage s'illumina. Je retournais rapidement à mon appartement pour me préparer, laissant Rin et Reito abasourdit. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me précipitais dans mon dressing et en sortit plusieurs robes. J'en essayais une bleus foncée qui avait une coupe dégradée au niveau des genoux, et une rouge qui était plus simple. J'optais pour la rouge que j'enfilais rapidement, puis je partis me maquiller et me coiffer. Je fus prête et satisfaite seulement deux heures plus tard.

Tandis que je faisais les dernières vérifications, j'entendis sonner à la porte. Je m'y précipitais et je vis que Rin et Reito m'attendais. Le brun était vêtu d'un costume noir dont la vest était ouverte sur sa chemise blanche. Rin, quant à elle était vêtu d'une robe bleu foncé, presqu'identique à celle que je possédais. Je les saluais et les complimentais sur leurs tenues, puis nous descendîmes jusqu'au parking ou le chauffeur de Reito nous attendait. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la soirée.

Une fois là bas, je me précipitais d'un pas rapide dans la salle, scruptant tous les visages qui m'entourais jusqu'à ce qu'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'interpelle :

"-Shizuuuru !"

Je me retournais et un énorme sourire vint se plaquer sur mes lèvres à la vue de mon amie. Je m'avançais vers elle et lui fis la bise. Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis nous commençâmes à nous raconter les derniers potins de nos vies. Elle me racontait qu'avec son groupe elle bossait sur un nouvel album, Crush tandis que moi, je lui parlais de mes soucis avec Rin. Je lui désignais ma partenaire et une lueur apparut dans son regard. Elle me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et je ne pus qu'acquiecer. La soirée promettait d'être amusante.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je m'approchais discrètement de Rin qui était en train de discuter avec un jeune homme aux cheveux brun hirsutes. Masashi Takeda il me semblait. C'était un jeune champion de Kendo qui avait gagné 3 fois de suite le tournois nationale. Il était bien bâtit et était plutôt mignon, quoi qu'un peu niais. La cicatrice qu'il avait sous l'oeuil gauche lui donnait un certain charme.

Une fois que je fus assez proche d'elle, je bondit et l'enlaçai sensuellement tout en lui murmurant un :

"- Salut ma Chérie, comment se passe ta soirée ?"

Pour appuyer mes propos, je lui fis un petit baiser sur la joue et la serrais encore plus contre moi. La jeune femme dans mes bras se raidit tandis que le jeune homme semblait intrigué. J'étais tellement fière de me coup que je n'avais pas fait attention à la réaction de la principale intéressée. En effet, Rin se dégagea violemment de mon étreinte et me lança un regard noir. N'y faisant pas attention, je me penchais et tentais de capturer ses lèvres. Elle se recula et me mit une énorme claque qui résonna. Je portais la main à ma joue rougit, me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me résistait comme elle.

Je me sentis tout d'un coup tirée en arrière et fus surprise de voir Takeda qui me regardait désormais avec colère. Il me prit par les épaules et commença à me secouer tout en me murmurant :

"-Shizuru Fujino, ne t'avise plus à approcher Rin, ou je ne sais pas ce que je te fais. Je connais ta réputation, et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal, comprit ?"

Je hochais la tête, nullement impressionnée par son aura menaçante. Alors que je commençais à partir, quelqu'un m'aggripa la manche. Je me retournais et me pris une claque. Je relevais les yeux vers la personne qui m'avait fait ça et m'apperçut que c'était Rin. Je massais mes joues endolories et m'en allais. Le plan avait été un fiasco total. J'étais tellement habituée à ce que tout le monde me tombe dans les bras que je n'avais pas pris en compte que quelqu'un me résisterais.

Je serrais les poings de frustrations et cherchais Lee du regard. Une fois que je l'eu repéré, je me précipitais vers elle et lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle me regarda avant d'exploser de rire :

"- Qui aurait pu croire que quelqu'un résisterait à la graaaaaaaaaaaaaaande Shizuru Fujino ? Surtout pour un mec tel que Takeda !"

Je grognais, vexée du fait qu'elle se moque de moi et commençais à partir. Mais elle me retint par le bras avant de s'excuser. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin. Je me laissais aller tout en réfléchissant à d'autres idées pour que Rin s'en disparaisse.

Lee le remarqua car elle m'emmena à l'extèrieur et me murmura d'autres idées qui me firent sourire. Dieu que cette fille était machiavélique ! Pour la remercier, je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais rapidement. Elle me rendit mon étreinte et me désigna d'un geste de la tête l'hôtel. Cette soirée allait au moins bien se terminer ...


End file.
